Saki Mitama
Saki Mitama is a demon in the series. History Saki Mitama is a part of the soul that brings good fortune and blessings. It is said to bring prosperity in hunting, fishing and harvests, however some believe this is actually the purpose of Nigi Mitama. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner:'' Mitama Race *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Spirit Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 5: Lovers Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Mitama Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Mitama Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Mitama Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Mitama Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Saki Mitama can only be obtained through fusion or from jewel trade-ins at Rag's Jewelry. By using a Saki Mitama in the initial mitama fusion, the demon's post-mitama growth focuses on Luck, Vitality and Strength stats. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Saki Mitama, along with Kusi Mitama, appear primarily in the DLC Challenge Quest "Experience of the Afterlife," and appear as a rare encounter with every Mitama in the DLC quests "Underworld Money-Maker" and "Death Has Its Applications." They drop Light Grimoire, which gives Flynn or any of his demons enough EXP to gain a level after 6 uses. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Saki Mitama appears primarily in the DLC Challenge Quest "A Godslayer Needs Macca," and appears as a rare encounter in the DLC quests "A Godslayer Needs Levels," "A Godslayer Needs Apps" and "A Godslayer Needs Items." They drop and trade Prime Demon Meat, Flowering Branch and Beer of Paradise, which sell for ћ3,000, ћ8,000 and ћ12,000 respectively, and rarely Chakra Pots and Soma Drops. Saki Mitama is heavily resistant to damage, but is vulnerable to Almighty attacks, unlike the other Mitamas. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Fusing any demon with a Saki Mitama will amplify its Luck and maximum HP stats, increasing its survivability. This can be done freely at the Goumaden, or with COMP Fusion, provided that the Steiner app is installed. ''Persona 5'' Saki Mitama is the second Persona of the Lovers Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the first source of the Wind Wall skill and Growth 1 and the first of two Personas to learn Resist Dizzy. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Saki Mitama will yield a Rakukaja skill card. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Like all the other Mitamas, fusion for Saki Mitama can only be unlocked in a New Game Plus. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Enemies Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas